


They Are Beauty

by MistressAkira



Series: FE Rare Pair Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azura puts makeup on Kaden and it's cute, Established Relationship, F/M, FE Rarepair Week, Fluff, Makeover, Makeup, Rarepair Week 2k17, That's it, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressAkira/pseuds/MistressAkira
Summary: Kaden was curious about makeup, and Azura obliged.Written for FE Rarepair Week 2k17; Day 3, prompt: curious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution for FE Rarepair week, Day 3, prompt: curious! This was fun, haha.
> 
> I don’t ship these two particularly hard, but I think they’re super sweet together and they needed some showcasing. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I own a growing number of FE fan arts on my computer desktop that consist mainly of Genealogy of the Holy War children. I do not own Fire Emblem.

They met outside by the fish pond, under the eternally blooming cherry trees that populated the grounds of Corrin’s astral castle. Azura arrived first, brandishing her makeup kit, brushes, and a looking glass, and set about laying out the spread while she waited for Kaden. She had brought nearly two dozen different makeup pots with her, unsure of what Kaden had had in mind and opting for the safe choice of bringing a little of everything.

Her partner had approached her the other day with an odd request. He wanted to try makeup; specifically, he wanted Azura to paint his face for him as it would be his first time trying it. Kaden was a vain creature, and Azura was as well- if only slightly less so- and he’d seen her pull out the large makeup set she’d brought with her from Hoshido on several occasions, and he admitted he’d been curious about it some time, but didn’t know how to apply it himself. So they made plans (because life during war was so hectic even romantic partners _had_ to make plans just to reliably see each other) to meet here today to satiate his curiosity.

Azura had just finished rearranging her layout of pots by color when Kaden finally approached. He bounded up to her with the goofiest smile on his face, his ears twitching happily when he plopped down.

“Hiya.” He purred, nuzzling her head affectionally. “Sorry it took me a little longer to get here, Corrin was on orchard duty today, and she needed someone to hold the basket while she shook down the trees.”

Azura petted him fondly, imagining the fox running around with a basket in his mouth as a dragon Corrin tore up the grove in an attempt at harvesting. “Oh? How kind of you.” She giggled.

“Yeah! It’s crazy how tall she is when she’s a dragon, she’s taller than all the peach trees! She even uprooted one on accident, pushing too hard on it.” Kaden pull away from Azura, and settled himself comfortably in a cross-legged position. “Okay, so I’m a little sweaty, but I’m ready to be made up! Do whatever you think is best.”

Azura scrutinized his face a moment, taking in his long eyelashes and brown eyes. “Did you have anything you wanted in particular? A specific look you had in mind?”

Kaden shook his head with a smile and a shrug. “Nope! I know I’m super pretty as is, but I just wanted to see how I looked with makeup on. Whatever you choose, I’m sure it’ll be perfect.”

Azura nodded once, and picked up her jar of face powder. It was a staple of many traditionally Hoshidan looks, pure white powder made from ground shells, and without a clear idea in mind, she thought it was the soundest place to start.

Telling him to hold his breath, she gentled powdered Kaden’s face white with her fluffiest brush. Kaden remained still, besides sneezing once. When she was done, she set back, looking over her work. He was already fairly pale, and the white powder stuck to his eyelashes, giving him a snow-laced appearance. It was a solid base, but with his bright orange hair, he needed some color to bring the life back to his face.

She looked through her rouge pots, settling on another traditional color, a pale pink. She ran another brush over his high cheekbones, humming to herself the while.

Kaden’s mouth quirked up in a smile. Azura told him to stop it, it was ruining the makeup coverage.

He replied, “You sing even when you don’t mean to. It’s cute.”

She bopped him gently on the nose with her brush in response. Azura pulled away again, and Kaden opened his eyes.

“How’s it looking so far?”

She cocked her head, scrutinizing her work. I wasn’t _bad_ per se, but it didn’t quite look the way Azura wanted it to. She turned towards her makeup pots, rifling through them all and assessing the colors. “It’s… fine, I suppose. It’s just different, doing makeup for a man. I haven’t quite figured out what I’m doing yet.”

“Oh? I’m sorry if I’m being difficult.”

“You’re fine, love. I’m… just a bit out of my element.” Azura picked up a pot of red eyeshadow and a brush. She grabbed Kaden’s hand and dusted a fine layer of color over it, testing it against his complexion. “I’ve never done anyone else’s makeup other than Sakura’s or my own before. I just want to do a good job.”

Kaden hummed happily back. Satisfied with her color choice, Azura let go of his hand and returned with her brush to his face. She painted in broad strokes, creating a gradient of red over his eyelid. She was still a bit unsure, however when she pulled back to look this time, she was met with Kaden’s bright smile across his lips. And then it hit her, exactly what she wanted to do with his makeup.

Azura reached for her yellow paint, brushing on another arch of color on his eyelid, blending it into the red. She then repowered his face, using the same yellow as rouge for his cheeks. Next came the kohl, mixed with oil into a black liquid, applied with a thin brush around the rim of Kaden’s eyes. She brought the brush up at the corners, creating elegant wings in the creases of his eye. She went over his eyelashes with the same care, painting each one long and dark.

For the last touch, she used red lip rouge to paint his pale lips lush. Azura blotted the edges with her fingers, and when she sat back for the last time, she was greeted with a sunset.

Kaden’s orange hair melting into his yellow and red eyes, glowing cheeks, and ruby lips, his face had been turned into the very picture of his shining smile that he greeted the world so wholly with.

“I’m done.” Azura breathed quietly, her own smile small and self-contained but proud nonetheless.

Kaden opened his eyes and Azura handed him the looking glass. He looked his face over from every angle, and when he put the glass down, his grin was blistering.

“It looks so great. Thank you.” His voice was as quiet as Azura’s, warm and full of affection.

She blushed slightly, turning away to stow her things, but was stopped by a hand on her chin. Kaden brought her face up to his, Azura’s world swimming in red and gold as their lips met in a kiss. The odd yet strangely pleasant feel of his glossed lips upon her glossed lips greeted her, and they slotted together perfectly in their meeting.

When he finally pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers, staring into Azura’s stormy blue gaze with his own earthen brown one. Azura’s breath had caught, and she couldn’t keep the glowing feeling she felt from creeping into her expression, shining as much as the sun that looked back at her.

“You are so beautiful.” Kaden whispered to her with reverence.

Azura was so surprised by the sudden compliment, she hiccupped. Kaden chuckled softly, and Azura joined him. “I was just about to tell you the same thing.”


End file.
